


Mortal Indulgences

by expatri8



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8
Summary: Simeon and Mc have decided right now is the perfect time for their first time~!
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Mortal Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Translation note at end, unedited go may edit later. Just take it man. :")

"Perhaps a bit of indulgence is not nesscarily a sin, but instead a gift of what our father has given us." He assured himself, Stroking his beloved human's cheek. They where so very beautiful, inside and out. The purest blossum, blooming in hell. Simeon's mind raced as he waited for their response, and practically melted when his human met his mouth enthusiastically. It didn't take long for him to have them pinned to the wall behind them. He parted their lips, letting his tounge explore their mouth which still tasted like the sugar cookies he'd baked. It was almost too much already, his repressed needs bubbling to the surface...  
And when he parted lips to look at his human, trembling and looking up at him like he was their universe he suddenly felt like the sin of pride had stung his ego, for he enjoyed that look far too much. He'd pray for forgiveness later... He'd pray and work very hard. But right now his mind was drunk on the feeling of his human's hands running down his back and their leg around his hips.  
"Simeon...." They gasped, reaching one hand up to wrap it in his hair, "Simeon.... please dont stop.... " They begged, grinding against his growing sin with such want in their voice that his breath caught in his chest for a moment. "... We.... We should move from the hallway..." He reminded, not wishing to traumatize Luke should he pass by. He was met with no objections....  
~~~~  
It was a bit sweeter in the bedroom once they'd settled in, his coat and their top on the floor now. He was careful as he touched their breasts, like he'd somehow hurt them if he didn't treat them like glass. Truth be told, he was just a bit flustered now that he'd decided he was definately going to do this. He'd only done this once before and it was over 6,000 years ago. He was pretty sure he hadn't even jacked off in at least 100... To say he was out of practice was an understatement. Still he was determined to go through with what he'd planned, gently kissing at His human's neck.  
"Mmmm.... Simeon... You're so cute right now my love. You act as though you have never seen boobs before... Unless you.... um. Are you a virgin my love? Am I about to commit some sort of holy crime by taking an angel's virginity-" Oh no his human was panicing time to kiss them quiet and shoosh them.

"Shhh shh, no. Its fine. There technically are no rules if the angel intiated it, and I am not a virgin- N-not experienced mind you, But I did lay with another once...." He reassured them, pressing another kiss to their neck. "... Ah.... Okay... Okay cool haha....Um.... Then.... Then please keep going I... I really want you to 'lay with' me as well my love..." They assured him as well. There was a moment of quiet, as they held eye contact before a set of loving giggles escaped the both of them. "... We are not terribly exciting with this are we?" He asked, burrying his face in his Mc's chest. "No, but it's fine shhh... Keep going. Kiss me there my darling..." They encouraged. And oh, their wish was granted, with a set of feverish butterfly kisses hovering over their breast. MC let out a pleased moan, laying their head back and arching up against their angel. "Please give me everything you've got...."  
Simeon felt a bit of his confidence return with the sounds they made beneath him, moving his hands a bit awkwardly beneath them to get their bra off, indescently flinging it away once the breasts where freed. He found himself feeling a bit feverish in his desire to suck them, his lips covering the whole of their nipple, his tounge swirling around it curiously. Mc moaned even louder, their breasts where never that big to begin with so the sensitivity was definately heighted. Their hands where burried in his hair as he countined to suck and play almost as though he where enjoying them more than any other part he had access to....  
Still even he knew there where more exciting ventures to be had, once he got over how fantastic their breasts where. Slowly once again he'd move down them, kissing all the way. He even had the mind to bite when he reached their inner thighs causing MC to yelp quite loudly. "Ah- Are you alright? Was that too much?" He asked anxiously. MC looked down at him with a look he could only describe as lust incarnate and moaned, "Do it again." for him. Holy moses- His stomach jumped from that. He did exactly as told, leaving private little marks along their thighs and reveling in his work for a moment. "My my.... You may have some difficulty sitting with your legs together for a few days, I apologize~." He teased, causing Mc to giggle at him. "You know... I cannot say I mind...."  
He grinned up at them for a moment, a look of deviacy in his eyes before he pulled their panties down in one clean pull. "Ohhh.... Look at this... My little human could put the river nyx to shame with how wet they are hmmm~?" He teased, though the blush on his face somehow made it hard to take him seriously. "Mmmm.... You've done this to me... It was all you my love. You are the only one who could make me this fucking wet...." They cooed, spreading their legs a bit further. Simeon felt his stomach jump again, and though he'd intended to give his human a bit more attention before starting he'd admit his need was starting to grow too painful to ignore...  
Simeon sighed, "Oh dear..." He mumbled, starting to palm himself through his pants to try and qualm his raging erection to no avail. "... I was hoping to focus more on you before I even thought to touch myself, but here I am in such a state of need by just lookibg at you..." He admittedly, pushing down his pants to finally give his aching cock a bit of room to breathe... "Ohhh fuck my love... Fuck you are so damn sexy... Simeon please...." MC whined, a sense of greedy want filling their stomach. "Please fuck me...."  
Simeon couldn't help but let out his own moan from the languid invitation, letting his wings finally uncurl and his aura glow. His halo- well it was a bit unsettling for MC. Nothing like seeing a swirling circle of eyes to make you a bit self concious, bit ah. Their pupils quickly became hearts as he stared down... Yep. Their angel was a dork. This was fine. "... Oh... Simeon... Simeon have I ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?" They cooed, flustering him for a moment. Simeon touched his cheek with one hand and his cock with the other, giving himself a few strokes of releif for a moment. "... You are too kind to me my love..." He cooed back before leaning forward, his lips touching theirs once more in a sweet kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked, pressing himself at their entrence carefully."... Yes. Please come in my dear~." They cooed back in affirmation. Simeon was careful as he slid in, he knew damn well he was... ahem.... blessed and he was certainly not going to risk hurting his lover on the first go.  
He was gentle with them as he slid in, letting out a shuddering breath in their ear as he reached his hilt before giving them a moment to adjust to his size. "Are you feeling good?" He asked lifting himself back up to look at their face. MC however looked completely blissed out already, causing him to get his own dopey little smile at them. " God yes I am... please move..." They moaned. Who was he to deny their desires?   
Simeon started out nice and easy both for them and himself as he got back into the swing of things, letting out a few pleased grunts and groans to match MC's very vocal praises. It wasn't long beforw he found himself building into an almost brutal pace all at MC's encouragement, making his moans grow more and more erratic as well, "O-o domine da nobis carnes ut benedicat mihi anima tue est-" He chanted, over and over as he felt his climax building, bubbling over when he felt the fluttering scream of MC's orgasm beneath him. His world went white hot for a moment, and all he saw was sunlight in his mind before he came back down with a crash against them. Whoops-.... He'd sit back up when he could feel his arms again. For now he was just trying to catch his breath, and so was his beloved human...

**Author's Note:**

> Translation note because google can be fucky: "Oh lord grant me your pleasure of the flesh" is what simeon is MEANT to be chanting.


End file.
